


3’s A Crowd

by saltysweet



Series: Revolutionary Love [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Eren Yeager, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, like sickening fluff, reader is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltysweet/pseuds/saltysweet
Summary: Your friends are going through it and you’re there to supply comfortOr Alternatively You and Eren get no alone time
Relationships: Annie Leonhart & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein & Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Reader, Mikasa Ackerman & Reader
Series: Revolutionary Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123448
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	3’s A Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Something sickeningly soft before the very mild angst

** Jean was always first **

Considering you lived with him it was never a surprise when he just waltzed into your room. The only exception is when he knew you and Eren were being less than godly.  
  


Currently you were just taking a nap together though so that meant in his mind you both were free game.

Theres a series of knocks on your door that go ignored. Hopefully he would take the hint and go away. 

The sound of your door creaking open made you both sigh.

Jean stood in the doorway staring at you both “Are you guys sleep?”

“Yes.”

“Dont care—guyyyss.” He flops on top of you and Erens cuddled forms making you groan under the weight.

“Jesus fucking christ you’re heavy.” You and Eren seemed to be in sync today because you both throw your arms over the taller boys back.

Patting Jeans back you lock eyes with him “Whats wrong now boobear?”

The pout on his face grows bigger “I got rejected.”

Jean had bad luck when it came to love. If your name wasn’t Marco Bott there was a chance you couldn’t handle his intense flirting and lack of social awareness.

Eren snorts patting your brothers back “Again?”

Jean huffs not in the mood for teasing “Shut up we cant all find an amazing person to be with ok Yeager?”

“Aww you think I’m amazing Jean?”

“No you’re shit now make me feel better.”

** After that it was Ymir **

With your Apartment being the closest to campus Eren made it a ritual to stay with you and Jean whenever they had a scheduled morning practice.

After the day he had he couldn’t wait to sink into your arms maybe take a shower with you as well. That brought a smile to his face knowing you’d most likely say yes.

So Eren opens your door prepared to make his request only to stop immediately in his tracks, the soft smile falling off his face. 

You had your orms wrapped around Ymir who was obviously distressed.

“I just don’t know what I did wrong!”

When you both finally take heed of his presence Ymir gets a feral look on her face. She grabs your heaviest pillow and launches it right at Eren.

“Get the hell out Yeager!”

Eren shut the door immediately after that.  
  


** Next came Historia  **

“Sorry for barging in on you two.”

Waving her off you let her into your apartment first “Its cool it’ll be like a sleepover. ”

“Still I feel bad.”

Historia hated sleeping alone so to make her at ease Ymir sent her to stay the night with you guys while she took the night shift.

“Its fine really.”

“Baby tell Ymir to stop being a menace, she told me dont even think of stepping in your room tonight.” Jean grumpily called from the couch.

He stayed up to make sure you made it back into the house considering it was 11pm only to be rewarded with threats from Ymir.

Ushering Historia towards your room you send him a warning look “And you better listen cus I’m a snitch.”

“I never win with you two.”

“And you never will goodnight Jean!” Laughing under your breath you show Historia into your room.

You would either take the couch or push your way into Jeans bed tonight. Ymir had warned you that Historia had also been having nightmares as of late so you probably wouldn’t be getting much sleep but that was alright you didn’t have any classes tomorrow anyways.

“I know its silly but its hard for me to sleep alone at night its just too quiet even with the tv.”

She felt embarrassed that at the age of 19 she was far too scared to sleep alone at night. Historia didn’t know when she became so accustomed to sleeping with Ymir but the thought of an empty bed at home made her feel sick.

Petting her head you hum “It’s alright Sweetheart I understand. I’ll leave you to change and go make you some tea alright?”

It was rare Ymir asked anything of anyone so when your cousin called you and asked you to look after her girlfriend for the night you took it quite seriously.

“Yeah, thank you baby.” Historia gave you the sweetest smile you’d ever seen.

You were struck with the urge to suddenly protect that smile. You could see why Ymir was so unapologetically devoted to her.

Nodding your head you gave her another smile in return “No problem love.”

** The next time it was Mikasa and Sasha **

Mikasa wasnt big on physical affection so whenever she came for comfort it was always something like a cup of tea or a chat about her day.

Today however she and Sasha were extra down. Sasha because she failed a test and Mikasa just had her moments where she just needed some extra love.

“(Y/nnnnn) is it done yet?”

Throwing a soft smile over your shoulder you continue to stir the big pot of pasta knowing eventually your other friends would find their way to your apartment just to eat.

“Yes Sasha, you wanna taste test?”

“Hell yeah!”

Looking over your shoulder again you watch as Mikasa hovers by the kitchen entrance. 

“Mikasa you wanna try too?”

She nods “Yes please.”

Getting a fork you feed them both feeling satisfied at the approving looks they were giving you.

Your moms recipe never failed.

Mikasa licks her lips looking far better than when she walked into your apartment “Baby can you make some cookies too?”

She’d never admit it but Mikasa had a sweet tooth that could rival Sasha’s.

You smile and nod “Whatever you want love, Sasha go start a movie.”

Turning the stove off you ruffle Mikasas hair making her freeze for a second and then smile gently.

“Thanks baby...for making time for me.”

Flicking your fingers towards the living room you give her another smile “ ‘course sweetheart go sit down i’ll bring your bowls out in a second.”

As you’re piling your bowls with food you hear the front door open and shut. You hear the girls greet whoever came in and shrug knowing whoever it was would come into the kitchen eventually.

“Why is it that everyone but me gets a bit of you lately?” Eren says in greeting while wrapping his arms around your waist.

Petting his wrist you hum, you did feel bad that you haven’t been able to give Eren your full attention lately but you knew he understood. “Ill make it up to you soon bubs.”

He lays his head on top of yours soaking up your presence before he’d inevitably had to slip away. 

“Sure, can you make me a bowl I’m gonna do homework in your room.”

“Wheres my payment?” Turning around in his arms you puckered your lips you teasingly and you’re rewarded with a smile.

Eren wouldn’t admit it but he lived for when you did or said cheesy or otherwise sickeningly cute things to him.

“Here you spoiled thing.” Eren gives you three quick kisses before you finally make his plate and send him off to your room.

Taking three bowls piled high with paste you march to the livingroom to feed your girls.

“Alright Sasha you spill any food and I’m kicking your ass.”

** Surprisingly Annie pays you a visit too. **

You were just...staring at each other. Annie refusing to acknowledge that she was seeking you out for help and you just highly amused.

“So Annie...is there a reason for your visit?”

She stares at you this time with narrowed eyes like she wanted to look through you “You’re, happily in a relationship right?”

Shrugging you lean back into your desk chair “I sure hope so.”

You knew where this conversation was going but her next question still throws you for a loop.

“How...did you do it?”

“Annie Leonheart are you asking me for relationship advice?”

She takes your question as if it were condescending rather than genuine surprise and sneers at you “Oh my fucking I should’ve just asked someone else—“

Holding your arms up you gesture for her to sit back down. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity and you weren’t planning on missing it.

“Wait, wait, ok! What do you need to know? Who is it?”

It gets quiet again and her face starts turning red forcing her to look away from you in embarrassment.

“...Ackerman.”

Your jaw drops surprised she actually admitted it and you couldn’t help but echo her “Mikasa?!”

Annie shoots up from her spot on your bed immediately after. She regretted every decision in life at the moment and you weren’t making it any better.

“Im leaving.”

“Annie wait!” You knock her into your bed making her groan in annoyance.

“Y/N get your heavy ass off me!”

Laughing you bat her arms away to keep them from hitting you “Not until we talk feelings! Cmon dont be a prude!”

“Im not a prude you nosy mother—“

Your door swinging open makes you both look up to a confused Eren.

He stares at you for a seconds before a lightbulb seems to go off in his head “Oh, you two back to sneaking around like you did in high school?” 

Annie knocks you onto the ground screeching in disgust “(L/N) why does he know about that?!”

“Ow my back!”

She covers her face in shame and anger having pushed the fact that you two were each others first everything so far in the recesses of her mind that she wished she could forget.

“Thats so fucking embarrassing does he wipe your ass too?”

Sitting up you rub your back still whining in pain “Just tell her you like her you stiff bitch.”

“Its not that simple.”

Shrugging you gesture to your awkwardly standing boyfriend “It worked for me.”

That snapped her to attention rather quickly. 

“Wait...you asked Yeager out?”

Leaning your back against your desk you nod “Yup so just go for it I got a feeling it’ll work in your favor.”

“Alright...sure. Thanks (Y/N).” She leaves in a hurry not wanting to be around either of you more than she had to.

As strange as it was that was how you and Annie bonded. She didn’t do the whole soft and emotional thing that your other friends seemed to be privy to.

“....So....wanna take a bath with me?”

** Unsurprisingly Armin came soon after **

You and Eren we’re cuddling both deciding to just have a lazy day. It had been unusually quiet today and you were gonna take full advantage of that.

Until your bedroom door opens.

Armin stood there staring into space for a few seconds before dropping his crossbody bag on to the floor.

“Annie likes Mikasa?”

Eren makes space for him between you both while you held your arms open “Oh baby Cmon.”

Armin closes the door behind him while kicking his shoes off. He lays his head on your chest while Eren held him around the waist.

“I cant believe I missed it like it was right in front of me?”

Eren makes a noise in the back of his throat it would be pretty hard to miss considering Annie was the way she was but he didn’t say that instead he said.

“Its ok you’re still not as bad as Jean not realizing Ymir was a lesbian till 10th grade.” 

You grimace at the memory. The secondhand embarrassment from the day he figured it out and the multiple questions he asked afterwards will haunt you for the rest of your life.

“Yeah its ok honey.”

“Can I get kisses and a head rub?” Armin mumbles into your neck.

He appreciated the jests but he needed more physical affection than anything else right now.

“Of course.” 

The affection came easily with you kissing his forehead and Eren kissing the top of his head. Armin needed more reassurance than the other sometimes and that was alright you had no problem giving him the things he needed.

As much as it killed you to not get any alone time with your boy you had to admit it did feel nice to be there for your friends.

“Baby I need a hug my managers being a bitch again and I’m two seconds away from actually quitting.” You all stare at Connie who takes in whats in front of him.

“Oh we’re cuddling can I join?”

“Sure.”

“Can I be little spoon?”

You scoot back and let him take the place in front of Armin “Of course love.”

Yeah you really loved being there for your friends.


End file.
